


Facebook

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cyber Bullying, Facebook, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Social Media, Toxic People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Facebook

I’m strapped to a chair with some tape on my face

So I’m forced to just smile and pretend I relate

To these psychos and charlatans acting as just normal men

 

With a needling laugh that hides a small sneer

They tear out all my guts and display what I fear

Toasting success when I lay there submissively

 

Cause as much as I’d love to show how it hurts

The seduction of being like them is still worse

So I snarl and I cower, holding my thick misery

 

If you have what they want, even if no one says it

Their sharp fangs will find you, hungry and wretched

Being on top means climbing a steep pile of bones

 

A lesson that burns me like cigarette smolders

Yet pretty soon I know I’ll be forced to act bolder

Taking the knife out, and plunging relentlessly

 

At the end of the day, it’s kill or be eaten

Naive moral compasses shattered and beaten

Giving like I got, with a bat to those harlequin masks


End file.
